Gray Paper
by Shen Meileng
Summary: Saat ulangan matematika biasanya mereka di berikan kertas buram berwarna abu-abu itu untuk menghitung. Tapi bagi anak seperti Naruto, kertas buram itu adalah media mencontek terbaik. Dan bagi Hinata, kertas buram sama sekali tidak di perlukan baginya. Lalu bagaimana dengan ulangan matematika kali ini? / Slight SasuSaku


_**Gray Paper**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**AU, OOC, Gajeness dan segala macam yang tidak tertuliskan di sini. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini.**_

_**Gray Paper © Shen Meileng**_

_**Genre: Romance (maybe) & Drama**_

_**Happy reading ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Gray Paper ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Summary:**_

Saat ulangan matematika biasanya mereka di berikan kertas buram berwarna abu-abu itu untuk menghitung. Tapi bagi anak seperti Naruto, kertas buram itu adalah media mencontek terbaik. Dan bagi Hinata, kertas buram sama sekali tidak di perlukan baginya. Lalu bagaimana dengan ulangan matematika kali ini?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Gray Paper ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Naruto memasuki kelas dengan semangatnya secerah sinar mentari. Namun sepertinya tidak dengan kelasnya hari ini yang seluruh muridnya sedang serius, padahal jam pejaran pertama masih 30 menit lagi di mulainya.

"Hey, kalian serius sekali.."tegur Naruto pada Kiba dan Lee yang biasanya menjadi biang kerok keributan di kelasnya kali ini mendadak sedang memegang buku matematika. Bayangkan saja, trio ribut (julukan anak-anak kelas pada Naruto, Kiba dan Lee) bertemu dan tidak menyebabkan keributan itu adalah sesuatu yang langka.

"Berisik. Lebih baik kau jangan menganggu kami.."balas Kiba tanpa mengalihkan padangannya dari buku cetak matematika yang ada di tangannya, sementara Lee sibuk mencatat rumus-rumus di sebuah kertas kecil

Naruto tentu saja kesal di katain berisik oleh Kiba (meskipun memang kenyataannya) dan bertanya pada Sasuke yang terlihat paling normal di kelas diantara semuanya. Normal di sini berarti santai.

"Sebenarnya ada apaan sih hari ini Teme, sampai-sampai semua pada pegang buku matematika?"

"Ulangan matematika.."singkat, padat dan jelas jawaban Sasuke. namun efeknya membuat Naruto langsung pucat pasi

"UAPA?!"teriak Naruto yang membuat telinga Sasuke bergengung saking kencangnya volume suara Naruto. "Kenapa tidak ada yang bilang padaku sejak tadi!"

"Harus?"tanya Sasuke datar yang membuat Naruto ingin mengajak Sasuke berkelahi, tapi di urungkan niatnya itu karena menurut Naruto lebih baik menggunakan waktu yang tersisa untuk menulis rumus matematika yang bisa di gunakan untuk mencontek

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Gray Paper ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hinata tadi mendengarkan Naruto yang heboh sendiri tentang ulangan matematika kali ini. Sejujurnya Hinata kasihan pada Naruto, tapi menurutnya Naruto sekali-kali perlu mendapatkan pelajaran agar jera dan mulai rajin belajar.

"—nata. Hinata!"panggil Sakura yang membuyarkan lamunan Hinata

"Sakura-_**san**_, kau tidak perlu memanggilku senyaring itu.."gerutu Hinata yang membuat Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya

"Salahmu sendiri sejak tadi aku memanggilmu tapi kau tidak menghiraukanku.."balas Sakura, lalu menyadari kehadiran Naruto yang selalu heboh di manapun dan kapanpun itu. Sakura menghela nafas dan berkata "Jangan bilang lagi-lagi kau melamunkan si bodoh itu.."

"Tidak kok.."dusta Hinata yang tentu saja Sakura tahu jika itu adalah bohong

"Haah~ kenapa gadis sepintar kau malah jatuh cinta pada pemuda paling bodoh di kelas?"keluh Sakura yang tidak di jawab oleh Hinata karena jika menjawabnya pasti tidak akan berujung saking lamanya mereka berdebat tentang siapa yang pantas

"Harusnya kau itu dengan Sasuke-_**kun**_ saja. Eeh, jangan deh~ Sasuke-_**kun**_ itu milikku. Pokoknya menurutku kau tidak pantas memberikan cintamu pada si bodoh itu.."cerocos Sakura yang membuat Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya

"Apakah kau bisa memilih kepada siapa kau memberikan cintamu, Sakura-_**san**_?"

Kalau sudah di hadapkan dengan pertanyaan itu, Sakura tidak bisa menjawabnya. Karena pada dasarnya dia jatuh cinta pada Sasuke yang bahkan tidak pernah meliriknya barang sedetikpun. Berusaha mencintai pemuda lain juga sia-sia karena hatinya selalu mengatakan Sasuke.

"Terserah kaulah.."balas Sakura yang membuat Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia tahu apa yang sedang di pikirkan oleh sahabatnya itu. Pasti si Sasuke, sepupu jauhnya yang dinginnya mengalahkan es batu itu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Gray Paper ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Suasana hening dan mencekam. Mungkin kalau Tsunade _**sensei**_ tidak menyuruh para muridnya untuk mengambil nafas, mereka semua bakalan lupa bernafas. Yah, pengecualian bagi Sasuke, Sakura dan Hinata yang merupakan jajaran murid terpintar di sekolah.

Sementara murid lain pada komat-kamit menghafalkan rumus-rumus yang mereka pelajari tadi pagi, Naruto malah terlihat santai, malah terlalu santai yang mengundang kecurigaan beberapa murid, termasuk Kiba dan Lee.

Namun kepercayaan diri Naruto langsung runtuh begitu mendengar apa yang di katakan oleh Tsunade _**sensei**_.

"Ulangan kali ini aku akan mengacak tempat duduk kalian. Kalau kalian keberatan, kalian boleh keluar dari kelas ini dan aku anggap kalian semua tidak lulus dalam ulangan kali ini.."

_**Shit**_! Tsunade sensei menghancurkan semua rencana indah Naruto dan beberapa murid yang berpikiran serupa dengannya.

"Naruto, kau duduk bersama Hinata di meja baris kedua dari kiri!"ucap Tsunade yang membuat Naruto bengong

Sementara Hinata tidak bisa mengontrol debaran jantungnya saat tahu jika dia sebangku dengan pujaan hatinya. Sakura yang mengetahui hal itu, menepuk pundak Hinata seolah berkata "Semoga kau baik-baik saja.."

"Sasuke, kau duduk bersama Sakura di meja baris keempat dari kiri!"

Kali ini Sakura yang harus berjuang mati-matian untuk mengontrol debaran jantungnya dan tidak bertingkah konyol seperti berteriak kegirangan karena akhirnya bisa duduk sebangku dengan Sasuke meski hanya saat ulangan matematika ini. Itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Gray Paper ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Naruto memandangi kertas ulangannya yang masih bersih. Sudah tiga puluh menit berlalu dan belum ada satupun yang Naruto tuliskan di ketas itu. Naruto sempat beberapa kali melirik kertas Hinata yang sudah terisi setengah.

Kalau bukan karena ucapan Tsunade _**sensei**_ tadi yang menwajibkan mereka menuliskan nama di kertas buram yang biasa di pakai untuk coret-coret mereka untuk di kumpulkan. Katanya agar dia tahu siapa yang mencontek dan siapa yang tidak.

Argh! Kalau begini caranya Naruto kan tidak bisa mencontek karena kertas buramnya tidak bisa dia sobek-sobek untuk surat-suratan bersama Kiba ataupun Lee.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata yang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan kertas buram miliknya. Dalam hati Naruto meringis karena tidak di berkahi otak pintar seperti Hinata ataupun Sasuke. coba kalau dia memiliki otak seperti mereka, pasti sekarang Naruto sudah menyelesaikan soal di hadapannya dengan mudah.

Dan tanpa sadar tangan Naruto mulai menulis di atas kertas buram tentang Hinata. Sepertinya Naruto sudah melupakan kertas ulangan matematika miliknya yang belum ada isinya sama sekali karena dia asik mengobservasi Hinata.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Gray Paper ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

'_**Ke-kenapa Naruto-kun menatapku terus?**_'

Hinata merasa senang sekaligus risih karena perbuatn Naruto itu. Dan karena itulah, kertas buram miliknya yang biasanya tidak pernah dia pakai sama sekali karena Hinata terbiasa menghitung di dalam otaknya kali ini penuh dengan corat-coret tentang Naruto.

Dan perbuatan mereka itu tidak akan berkahir jika deheman Tsunade _**sensei**_ yang di sertai dengan _**deathglare**_ miliknya di lemparkan pada dua manusia ini.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Gray Paper ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sepuluh menit sebelum jam pelajaran matematika berakhir, Tsunade _**sensei**_ meminta seluruh murid mengumpulkan hasil ulangan mereka serta kertas buram miliknya. Dan Tsunade sensei memijit pelipisnya saat membaca dua kertas buram milik Hinata dan Naruto.

'_**Dasar anak muda..**_'gumam Tsunade, lalu melemparkan pandangan kepada seluruh muridny yang membuat kelas yang tadinya ribut menjadi hening mendadak

"Hinata, tolong maju kedepan.."panggilnya yang membuat Hinata pucat. Apakah dia melakukan kesalahan? Atau dia salah menulis paket soal atau—

"Hinata?"panggil Tsunade sekali lagi yang membuat Hinata melangkah menuju meja Tsunade _**sensei**_ dengan langkah berat

"Bacakan ini pada teman-temanmu.."serah Tsunade sensei sebuah kertas buram yang Hinata pikir itu miliknya

Namun begitu membaca siapa nama yang tertera di sana dan tulisan-tulisan yang ada di kertas itu, wajah Hinata mendadak memerah karena malu.

"_**Se-sensei**_—"panggil Hinata terbata-bata dan ingin mengajukan permohonan untuk tidak melakukan apa yang di suruh, namun Tsunade _**sensei**_ langsung berkata "Bacakan atau ulanganmu kali ini aku tidak akan memasukkannya kedalam rapot.."

Glek! Nilai rapot atau harga dirinya. Dua-duanya sama-sama rumit.

"Ba-baik.."ucap Hinata terbata yang sangat tidak Hinata sekali yang membuat Sasuke dan Sakura menyeritkan kening, tidak mengerti.

Sementara Naruto memasang wajah pucat begitu menyadari apa yang terjadi. Jangan-jangan Hinata—

Hinata menghela nafas dan membacakan apa yang tertulis di kertas yang dia pegang.

_**Baru sekarang aku memperhatikanmu sedekat ini**_

_**Dan aku menyadari beberapa hal tentangmu**_

_**Wangi lavendermu**_

_**Tatapan seriusmu saat mengerjakan sesuatu**_

_**Senyuman bahagia saat berhasil menyelesaikan hal yang sulit**_

_**Lalu aku bertanya pada diriku, kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang?**_

_**Kemana saja aku selama ini sehingga melewatkan kehadiranmu**_

_**Yah, mungkin aku memang bodoh karena tidak menyadarinya**_

_**Aku ingin merubahnya sekarang**_

_**Tapi— aku bingung harus memulainya dari mana**_

_**Apa kau bisa menyelesaikan soal yang satu ini, babe?**_

Semua murid terdiam, lalu Kiba yang mulai mengejek Hinata yang di susul oleh yang lain membuat kelas yang tadinya hening mendadak ribut. Sakura menatap Hinata dengan tidak percaya karena tidak mungkin sahabat yang di kenalnya itu seorang _**gombalers**_.

Kecuali—

Kertas yang di pegang oleh Hinata sekarang adalah milik si bodoh itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"Sasuke menahan tangan Sakura yang sepertinya hendak berdiri dan menghampiri Hinata yang tampak hampir menangis

Sakura yang tidak sadar jika tangannya sedang di pegang oleh Sasuke, berkata "Apalagi kalau tidak menghampiri sahabatku? Aku tidak menyangka jika Tsunade _**sensei**_ tega melakukan hal itu.."

"Kau jangan ikut campur masalah yang sedang berlangsung.."

"Tapi—"ucapan Sakura tidak selesai lantaran Naruto maju ke depan kelas dan merebut kertas dari tangan Hinata dan meremas-remasnya hingga tidak berbentuk lagi

"Kenapa kau membacanya!"bentak Naruto yang membuat seluruh kelas kembali terdiam dan memilih menikmati drama yang tersuguh di depan kelas mereka. Lumayan hiburan setelah otak mereka stress menghadapi soal matematika dari Tsunade _**sensei**_.

Hinata sudah benar-benar akan menangis jika Tsunade _**sensei**_ tidak buka suara. "Karena kau sudah berada di depan sini, kenapa kau tidak membacakan milik Hinata?"

"Se-sensei.."ucap Hinata bergetar, namun Naruto yang tengah emosi segera mengambil kertas yang berada di tangan Tsunade _**sensei**_ dan membacanya.

Wajah Naruto mendadak menampilkan semburat merah yang membuat Tsunade _**sensei**_ berkata "kenapa? Kau tidak berani?"

"Siapa bilang hah?"ucap Naruto lalu berdehem sebelum membacakan surat itu

_**Ini mimpi kan?**_

_**Aku duduk bersebelahan dengan orang yang aku kagumi sejak dulu**_

_**Dan dari jarak sedekat ini, aku bisa mengamatinya dengan jelas**_

_**Kulit tan miliknya, mata birunya yang menenangkan**_

_**Surai rambut miliknya**_

_**Bau citrus yang aku baru sadari hari ini**_

_**Tapi sayang aku tidak bisa melihat senyumnya**_

_**Yah, salahkan saja ulangan kali ini yang pasti sangat menyusahkannya**_

_**Tapi mungkin itu pelajaran untuknya agar rajin belajar**_

_**Meskipun aku tetap menerimanya apapun keadaannya**_

_**Meski semua orang bilang dia bodoh**_

_**Bagiku tidak masalah**_

_**Karena perasaan tidak bisa memilih kepada siapa dia berlabuh**_

Hening.

Sakura yang masih tidak sadar tangannya masih di pegang oleh Sasuke menengang dan Sasuke menggenggamnya untuk menenangkannya. Semua murid tidak bisa bereaksi apa-apa karena masih terlalu tersepona, eeh maksudnya terpesona dengan ungkapan hati seorang paling ribut di sekolah dengan seorang yang paling pintar.

"Jadian! Jadian!"seru Lee yang di ikuti oleh Kiba

Kelas yang tadinya hening mendadak menyuarakan hal yang sama, yaitu "Jadian! Jadian!"

"A-aku.."ucap Hinata yang membuat kelas menjadi hening, menanti apa yang akan di katakan oleh Hinata. Sementara Naruto juga harap-harap cemas dengan apa yang akan di katakan oleh Hinata.

Apa dia akan di tolak?

"Maaf!"ucap Hinata sembari membungkukkan badannya sebelum berlari keluar dari kelas

Naruto dan seluruh penghuni kelas bengong melihat apa yang di lakukan Hinata. Naruto yang lagsung tersadar langsung berlari mengejar Hinata sembari berteriak "Hinata!"

Sakura yang sudah pulih dari _**shock**_ drama opera sabun di depan kelas tadi, hendak menyusul Naruto yang lagi-lagi di cegah oleh Sasuke dan menarik paksa Sakura untuk duduk di tempatnya lagi.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?"seru Sakura kesal. Oke mungkin Sasuke adalah orang yang dia sukai, tapi Hinata adalah sahabatnya dan sahabat itu jauh lebih penting dari orang yang dia sukai.

"Biarkan mereka menyelesaikannya sendiri.."

"Tapi apa kau tidak melihat Hinata yang hampir menangis karena si bodoh itu? Aku akan menghajarnya karena membuat Hinata menangis.."

Sakura berdiri dan hendak menyusul Hinata dan Naruto, namun di tarik oleh Sasuke sehingga Sakura terjungkal ke belakang dan mendarat dengan selamat sentosa di paha Sasuke. Sakura tentu saja malu setengah mati, apalagi seluruh penghuni kelas dan Tsunade sensei yang masih belum keluar dari kelas melihat kearah mereka. Bahkan untuk memperumit keadaan, Sasuke melingkarkan sebelah tangannya yang bebas di pinggang Sakura.

_**Oh yeah**_~ Miss Haruno Sakura hari ini di buat mati kutu di depan semua orang oleh pemuda yang dia sukai.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Gray Paper ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Naruto mengejar Hinata dan akhirnya berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangan gadis itu saat mereka berada di taman sekolah. Nafas mereka berdua terengah-engah dan dengan sekali sentakan Naruto bisa membuat Hinata berbalik menghadap padanya.

Dan gadis itu menangis.

Apa perasaan Naruto pada Hinata salah? Apa mungkin dia di tolak

"Hinata.."panggil Naruto lembut, yang membuat Hinata menegang karena saking senangnya dan gugup. "Jika perasaanku hanya merepotkanmu, kau boleh menganggap hari ini tidak terjadi apapun.."

Tidak! Bukan itu maksudnya Hinata..

"Bu-ukan seperti itu.."ucap Hinata seengukan, akibat efek menangis, "A-aku mengira Naruto ma-marah padaku.."

"Kenapa aku harus marah padamu?"tanya Naruto heran, melupakan fakta bahwa dia memang sempat marah-marah tadi sama Hinata

"Ka-karena membaca tulisan di kertas buram itu.."cicit Hinata yang membuat Naruto tersenyum

"Mungkin aku harus berterima kasih pada Tsunade sensei yang menyebalkan itu, karena jika dia tidak menyuruhmu untuk membacakan kertas milikku dan aku membaca kertas milikmu, sampai sekarang kita tidak tahu perasaan masing-masing.."

"Jadi—"ucapan Hinata terputus lantaran Naruto membungkam mulut Hinata dengan bibirnya

"Apa itu sudah cukup menjawab semuanya?"tanya Naruto sembari tersenyum

Hinata yang terlalu _**shock**_ dengan ciuman mendadak itu, spontan saja berkata "Eh?"

Dan Naruto bukannya menjelaskan apa maksud ucapannya itu, malah kembali mencium Hinata dengan lama. Karena perbuatannya itu juga, Hinata benar-benar _**shock**_ dan pingsan.

"Eeh Hinata!"seru Naruto panik saat menangkap tubuh Hinata yang pingsan

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Gray Paper ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Dan aku buat fic one shoot lagi ._.**_

_**Yah, karena nasib Mei yang lebaran tidak kemana-mana plus tidak punya tempat tujuan hendak kemana, jadilah fic nista ini. Aslinya Mei dapat inspirasi ini dari sebuah judul lagu yang ada di handphone, tapi lagu itu mellow yellow dan bukannya happy macam fic ini lah.**_

_**Shen Meileng**_

_**Balikpapan, 8/8/13**_


End file.
